Because the flexible display panels have the advantages of light and thin, non-friable, bendable, foldable, and wearable, the flexible display panels are gaining more and more attentions.
At present, most of the foldable flexible display panels do not have flexible hinges. They usually use torque-free hinges. The flexible display panels are prone to wrinkle under the bending and folding state, and the bending angle is not easy to maintain. In the natural state the bent flexible display panels are easy to return back to their original shapes.
The prior art foldable members and their assembled flexible display devices may cause the display panels to be wrinkled during the folding process; the bent angle is not easily to control; and in the natural state, the bent angle is not easy to maintain.